ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of Aggregor: Part 1
The Return of Aggregor: Part 1, is the first episode of Ben 10: Recalibration and the first part of the two-part season premiere. Plot In a Plumber prison, Aggregor is being given his dinner by a robot warden. However, he smashes the droid in and manages to escape his cell just before the automatic doors close. He runs through the prison, knocking down everyone who gets in his way, and makes his way to a spaceship, which he enters and takes off in. As he goes away, he talks to himself, saying that there is one more place in the universe where he can get Celestialsapien DNA. He wasn’t going to try it before due to the high risk level, but now he has nothing left to lose. Later, Ben, Gen, and Kevin, along with Grandpa Max are at the prison. Ben is complaining about how he is missing the new Sumo Slammers series premiere. Max tells Ben that unbeknownst to the prisoners, there are tracking devices on all ships belonging to the prison, which they can use to find out Aggregor’s current location. They use the tracker to discover that Aggregor is headed towards Primus! Meanwhile, on Primus, Azmuth also detects Aggregor’s approach and sends Eunice to Max to find out what is going on. When Eunice teleports in, however, Ben tells her urgently to take them all to Primus. Surprised, Eunice does so. Max is amazed at the new surroundings, and Ben and Azmuth explain about Primus. Ben and the gang explain about Aggregor to Azmuth. Just then Aggregor arrives. Max tells him to give up- there’s no way he can fight all six of them alone without his spear. Aggregor reveals three more ships and explains that he picked up some of his robots on the way, just in case. “It’s a good thing I don’t have to fight all six of you alone.” Ben starts on Aggregor while the others fight his soldiers. Kevin absorbs the metal on one of them and makes his hands into clubs to help him fight. Eunice absorbs the abilities of an octopus-like creature with long elastic tentacles living in the Codon Stream to make her arms elastic and help her fight. Meanwhile Ben goes Big Chill and freezes Aggregor’s lower body. Aggregor manages to break free of the ice and lunges at Ben, however, so Ben switches to Fourarms and they fight for a bit before the Ultimatrix times out. Aggregor is about to finish Ben off when the others arrive, having finished off the robots. Aggregor decides to finish this later and jumps into the Codon Stream. Eunice uses her still-elastic arm to grab Aggregor and pull him out, but not before he has absorbed the powers of Upgrade, Echo Echo, and Rath. Aggregor then gets into a big fight with Ben’s group. He uses Upgrade to marge with Max’s Plumber Suit, causing it to go haywire and knocking Max out. He uses Echo Echo to knock Gwen out with an Echo Chamber. He then uses Rath to fight Kevin, who has absorbed stone, and eventually defeat him. He manages to get behind Eunice and touch her neck to transform her into the Unitrix. Ben manages to snatch the Unitrix away before Aggregor can crush it, but then Azmuth takes it from him and teleports away. The Ultimatrix then finishes recharging, and Ben transforms into Humungosaur, then immediately into Ultimate Humungosaur. Aggregor gets into a big fight with Humungosaur, using both his Echo Echo and Rath powers. Ben eventually gets tired and switches to Way Big, then picks up Aggregor and holds him in the air. Aggregor bites Way Big’s finger, making Way Big drop him. Aggregor switches to Upgrade form in midair, floats over to the Ultimatrix symbol on Way Big’s chest, and merges with it. Aggregor then forces Ben to switch between Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Ripjaws, and Wildmutt, and then reverts him back to Ben, un-merges from the Ultimatrix, and knocks Ben unconscious. We then see a shot of him at the top of the ‘volcano’, steadily absorbing the Codon Stream… Major Events * Aggregor returns for the first time since The Forge of Creation. * Aggregor absorbs the Codon Stream. * Eunice and Primus reappear. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Eunice * Azmuth Villains * Aggregor * Aggregor’s Soldiers Aliens Used By Aggregor * Upgrade * Echo Echo * Rath By Ben * Big Chill * Fourarms * Humungosuar * Ultimate Humungosaur * Way Big * Chromastone * Spidermonkey * Ripjaws * Wildmutt Trivia * It has been confirmed that we will find out why absorbing the Codon Stream was so risky for Aggregor. Category:Episodes